brother's back
by heytrisha
Summary: Punggung kakak adalah tempat beristirahat paling nyaman di seluruh dunia. — [drabble].


**title** : brother's back ( _and it was the safest place in the world_ )

 **genre** : family

.

 **disclaimer** : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

( **i**.)

—

Punggung kakak adalah sebuah tempat beristirahat yang nyaman.

Kau melonggarkan tanganmu yang melingkari leher kakak, memperhatikan bagaimana dunia tampak berbeda jika dilihat dari tempatmu berada sekarang. Pemandangan dari atas. Kau merasa begitu tinggi, tinggi; dan bukan lagi seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang pendek. Kau tak perlu mendongak ke atas untuk bisa melihat pepohonan, karena kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sini.

Waktu kau berumur lima tahun, kau pernah bermimpi untuk bisa terbang seperti burung. Jadi kau tak perlu mendongak ke atas untuk bisa melihat langit, kau tak perlu mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajah ibu ketika berbicara dengannya, kau tak perlu mendongak ke atas untuk menatap mata kakakmu.

Di matamu yang besar dan kekanakkan, kakak adalah sosok yang begitu tinggi. Terlihat tinggi, lebih tepatnya.

Tapi saat ini, ketika kau berada di punggungnya, membiarkan pemuda itu menggendongmu di belakang tanpa peduli apakah dirimu berat atau tidak; kau merasa jadi orang yang paling tinggi sedunia.

Pemandangan terlihat berbeda dari sini, _dunia terlihat lebih indah dari sini._

Kau merendahkan kepalamu sedikit, lalu menaruh dagumu di puncak kepala kakak. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara seperti gumaman rendah, dan kau tersenyum; rambut kakak yang halus mengenai wajahmu. Kau menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan berpikir bahwa rambut kakakmu sama sekali tidak berbau wangi _shampoo_ , melainkan bau teh hijau.

Kau tersenyum sekali lagi, rasa hangat yang meluap-luap memenuhi dadamu. _Aku sayang Nii-san. Aku sayang Nii-san. Aku sayang Nii-san_ ; begitu katamu dalam hati.

* * *

( **ii**.)

—

Kau sama sekali tak merasa bahwa beban tambahan yang ada di punggungmu saat ini memberatkan langkahmu.

Adikmu terjatuh lagi sewaktu latihan, dan seperti biasa, kakinya bengkak. Untung tidak sampai terkilir seperti waktu itu. Dengan senang hati kau mengabulkan permintaan adikmu ketika anak itu minta digendong sampai pulang, meskipun sebenarnya badanmu masih terasa lelah akibat misi panjang yang kau jalani kemarin.

Kau merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh puncak kepalamu, dan segera menyadari bahwa itu adalah dagu adikmu. Tawa samar meluncur dari bibir pucatmu, dalam hati merasa geli sekaligus nyaman begitu memikirkan hal itu. Segala hal tentang adikmu membuatmu merasa aman, merasa hebat, merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling beruntung di seluruh dunia.

Selama adikmu berada di sisimu, kau tak butuh apapun lagi.

Klan Uchiha memang tengah berada di suasana panas saat ini, dan hal itu membuatmu kalut setengah mati. Pikiranmu bagaikan benang kusut, belum lagi berbagai misi dari ANBU serta tugas-tugas dari ayah yang perlahan menggerogoti dirimu dari dalam. Pikiranmu telah letih sepenuhnya, dan satu-satunya hal yang menahan dirimu untuk tetap berpegang pada logika dan kepala yang dingin adalah dirinya, Sasuke.

Selama ada adikmu, kau _bisa_ menghadapi apapun. Kau kuat menerima apapun.

Karena Sasuke adalah pusat semesta dari duniamu, dan selama ia berada di sisimu; _kau telah memiliki seluruh dunia_.

Matahari bersinar cerah mengenai puncak kepalamu. Dalam diam, kau berdoa bahwa segala kekacauan yang bersembunyi di belakang layar ini akan segera berakhir, kau berdoa semoga kedamaian tetap bertahan, kau berdoa supaya keluarganya bertindak dengan masuk akal, kau berdoa supaya klanmu dijauhkan dari kebencian yang menggerogoti diri mereka, kau berdoa, _kau berdoa..._

Kau berdoa supaya dirimu diberikan kekuatan agar kau bisa menciptakan dunia yang dipenuhi rasa aman dan kasih sayang; untuk adikmu hidup kelak.

Dunia yang kau tinggali sekarang adalah sebuah tempat yang keras dan tak mengenal kejujuran, dan adikmu terlalu berharga untuk berada disitu. Kau mengeratkan peganganmu yang menyangga kaki adikmu, lalu menaikkan tubuhnya yang sedang berada di punggungmu itu perlahan; hingga posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi.

 _Aku akan melindungimu Sasuke, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Kakak akan selalu melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi._

(Begitu janjimu dalam hati.)

* * *

.

.

 _ **end.**_

* * *

" _Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens._ "

— **Itachi to Sasuke**.


End file.
